


The story of the Two Rings

by who5555



Series: Stories that Harry Potter will never get to know [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders' Era, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who5555/pseuds/who5555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy first war era fic. Sirius is faced with the horrors of war and decides to do something for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of the Two Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series a may or may not continue, that I like to call "Stories that Harry Potter will never get to know". One day I was thinking how sad it was that we - the fans - probably know more about James and Lily than Harry ever will, since, you know, almost every one that knew them are dead! So, thinking how unfair this was, I decided that to write this as someone who knew them and felt like Harry should be told said stories!  
> Also, about the styling of the text, I think I was heavily influenced by How I Met Your Mother.   
> So there you go. Hope you enjoy it! This one is funny.

Dear Harry, I hope this story makes you giggle.  
A few weeks after their graduation, something happened to Lily and James. Back then, James was living in a flat with Sirius, and Lily used to always be there too. When they were not in important missions for the Order, they would sit around the kitchen table and spent hours on useless conversations. So, on the particular night that this story begins, Sirius was out for a mission. James sent him a message saying he and Lily desperately needed to talk to him, but it had to be in person.   
Sirius replied saying he was just finishing something and would head straight home. But that was not what happened. As it turns out, when he was about to call it a night, he and some other members of the Order that were working with him got surprised by some vicious death eaters. This, unfortunately, forced him to forget about the message.  
It was only on the following night that Sirius got time to go rest. Before getting home, though, he decided to stop by The Leaky Caldron to get some snack. On a table next to his, there was a copy of The Daily Prophet, and he took it before it got throwed on the garbage.   
The newspaper had a list of deaths happened the night before, and it made Sirius’ heart broke a little. All of those innocent people dying… He spent the whole dinner quiet, thinking about the times of the war and how much pain and suffer it was causing all over the Wizarding world. He dared not to think it, but a deep part inside of his brain said it to him “it could all end in a heart beat”.  
It was with this thought on his mind that he decided to take a little detour before heading home.

So this is where the story really begins. I’m sorry for this sad intro, Harry. But it is important for you to understand what is to follow.

Sirius entered the house in a hurry and dramatic way that only he could have managed to get. All of this while being carefully handsome, still looking tired after a long day of hard work.  
James, who was taking a nap on the couch, quickly opened his eyes, scared with the noise cause by his roommate. Lily dropped the book she was reading on the kitchen table and followed the voices to the living room. She stood by the door, very confused by how Sirius looked at her.   
Before doing anything, Sirius stood on the middle of the living room, stealing casual glances, time from Lily, time from James. After a few minutes of doing so, he started to walk from one side to another, before finally opening his mouth.  
\- We are all in a very fearful and fatal situation - he started - War is happening while we eat, while we sleep. Hell, people are dying as I stand here saying that they’re dying!   
\- Padf… - James was about to try to calm his friend, but he didn’t even listen to him. He continued to walk and talk.  
\- No, James. Listen to me. I was thinking about it today, after a meeting with some death eaters and it made me notice a lot of things. - here he paused his walking and spoke to no one specifically, rather the thin air. Lily started to worry. - I am not afraid of dying. But there’s something that scares me a lot. - he took a quick look at James before re starting his march - You know, there are somethings that have to happen. And I need to see it happening. I feel like my happiness depends on it. I am so tired. I’ve been working all day.  
Lily and James looked at each other to seek understanding but none of them seem to have it.  
\- But then, on my way home, it was clear. How did I not see this before? - he looked at Lily, with an intense smile.  
\- Siriu… - it was Lily’s attempt at calming her friend. But, again, he didn’t let it happen.  
Sirius walked toward Lily.  
\- Lily.  
Lily’s heart began to race. She looked at James, who was just as surprised and chocked as her.   
Sirius looked down and dropped on one knee.  
\- Lily Evans - said Sirius after a long and dramatic pause. He took a little black box out of his pocket and looked straight into Lily’s shiny, green eyes.  
He opened the box.  
She gasped.  
\- Lily Evans. Will you marry my best friend? 

\- Ah! - sighed loudly James, throwing a pillow on Sirius.  
Lily smiled at Sirius and slowly raised her right hand. There, between her middle finger and her pinkie, was a gold ring.   
\- Ops! - she said - Too late.

And that, Harry, is the story of how your mother ended up with two engagement rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative ending:
> 
> \- Ah! - sighed loudly James, throwing a pillow on Sirius. - Mate, will you be my best man?  
> Sirius looked at his friend, confused with the question. Then Lily grabbed his head with her hands, smiled at him and slowly placed her right hand in front of his eyes. There, between her middle finger and her pinkie, was a gold ring.   
> \- Ops! - she said - Too late.


End file.
